Regrets
by Ron4
Summary: A collection of drabbles describing [arguably AU] regrets of the characters. Drabbles 11-12 up. Parts 11 and 12 of ?
1. Marissa

Regrets 

_Drabble #1: Marissa_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Marissa Cooper has regrets.

            Marissa regrets that she dated Luke from fifth grade to eleventh grade.

            She regrets that she didn't break up with him sooner.

            She regrets all of the afternoons wasted on writing _Marissa + Luke_ in her notebook.

            Marissa Cooper regrets having ignored Seth Cohen.

            She regrets pretending that they didn't play together as children.

            She regrets pretending that they didn't flirt as young teenagers.

            She regrets pretending that they weren't neighbors.

            She regrets going from Luke to Ryan without a second look at Seth.

            But most of all, she regrets losing him to Summer.


	2. Seth

Regrets 

_Drabble #2: Seth_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Seth Cohen has regrets.

            Seth regrets that he hadn't jumped on the popularity bandwagon.

            He regrets that he had secluded himself.

            He regrets all of the afternoons wasted on playing videogames to keep his mind off things.

            Seth Cohen regrets having ignored Marissa Cooper.

            He regrets pretending that they didn't play together as children.

            He regrets pretending that he didn't want her.

            He regrets pretending that he didn't imagine dating her.

            He regrets feeling that dating her would have been a popularity ruse.

            But most of all, he regrets losing her to thoughts of Summer and Anna.


	3. Holly

Regrets 

_Drabble #3: Holly_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Holly Fischer has regrets.

            Holly regrets that she hadn't gotten with Luke before Marissa did.

            She regrets that she wasn't more demanding.

            She regrets all of the afternoons wasted on sitting on the backburner while Luke's attention was on Marissa.

            Holly Fischer regrets having befriended Marissa Cooper.

            She regrets pretending that she and Marissa and Summer were best friends.

            She regrets pretending that she was one of them.

            She regrets pretending that she wasn't in it all for Luke.

            She regrets everything having to do with Marissa.

            But most of all, she regrets not fucking Luke sooner.


	4. Luke

Regrets 

_Drabble #4: Luke_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Luke Ward has regrets.

            Luke regrets how he had treated Ryan when he had first arrived.

            He regrets that he wasn't friendlier with everyone.

            He regrets all of the afternoons wasted on making the lives of people like Ryan and Seth miserable.

            Luke Ward regrets bullying Ryan Atwood.

            He regrets pretending that he was all that and more.

            He regrets pretending that he was one hundred percent straight.

            He regrets pretending that he wasn't the slightest bit interested in Ryan.

            He regrets being someone he wasn't.

            But most of all, he regrets Ryan even entering his life.


	5. Anna

Regrets 

_Drabble #5: Anna_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Anna Stern has regrets.

            Anna regrets how things ended in Newport Beach.

            She regrets that she had nobody to turn to.

            She regrets all of the afternoons wasted on letting herself be the Betty to Summer's Veronica.

            Anna Stern regrets losing Seth Cohen.

            She regrets pretending that Seth and Summer's relationship didn't bother her the slightest little bit.

            She regrets pretending that everything was fine.

            She regrets pretending that she wasn't in love with him.

            She regrets not speaking her mind; instead surrendering to what she considered fate.

            But most of all, she regrets letting Summer win.


	6. Ryan

Regrets 

_Drabble #6: Ryan_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Ryan Atwood has regrets.

            Ryan regrets not being open with everyone.

            He regrets not being open with himself.

            He regrets all of the afternoons wasted on brooding around the pool house or riding his bike, unsuccessfully trying to clear his head.

            Ryan Atwood regrets hurting Marissa Cooper.

            He regrets pretending that he was in love with Marissa.

            He regrets pretending that he was in love with Theresa.

            He regrets pretending that he was a super macho, all-American male.

            He regrets being someone he wasn't.

            But most of all, he regrets not letting Seth in on his feelings.


	7. Summer

Regrets 

_Drabble #7: Summer_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Summer Roberts has regrets.

            Summer regrets how things ended with Anna.

            She regrets that she made Anna feel like she had once made Seth feel.

            She regrets all of the afternoons wasted on competing.

            Summer Roberts regrets battling Anna Stern.

            She regrets pretending that Anna's friendship meant nothing to her.

            She regrets pretending that Anna was nothing.

            She regrets pretending that she had enough friends.

            She regrets letting Anna leave to Pittsburgh on bad terms.

            But most of all, she regrets having fallen in love with Seth and ruining any chance at a long-term friendship with Anna.


	8. Oliver

Regrets 

_Drabble #8: Oliver_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Oliver Trask has regrets.

            Oliver regrets not trying to get better.

            He regrets not trying to make friends.

            He regrets all of the afternoons wasted on therapy sessions that he used for barely more than a link to Marissa.

            Oliver Trask regrets using Marissa Cooper.

            He regrets pretending that he loved Marissa.

            He regrets pretending that he hated Ryan.

            He regrets pretending that there wasn't already someone in his eyes.

            He regrets causing such a fucked up situation.

            But most of all, he regrets not using his parents' friendship with the Sterns to help him get Anna.


	9. Kirsten

Regrets 

_Drabble #9: Kirsten_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Kirsten Cohen has regrets.

            Kirsten regrets how things transitioned from Jimmy to Sandy.

            She regrets that she didn't wait a while before hooking up with Sandy.

            She regrets all of the afternoons wasted on wondering "what if?"

            Kirsten Cohen regrets lying to Sandy Cohen.

            She regrets pretending that the beginning of their relationship wasn't rocky.

            She regrets pretending that everything was perfectly okay.

            She regrets pretending that Jimmy didn't still hold a small place in her heart.

            She regrets not getting a paternity test.

            But most of all, she regrets pretending that Seth might not be Jimmy's.


	10. Jimmy

Regrets 

_Drabble #10: Jimmy_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Jimmy Cooper has regrets.

            Jimmy regrets not trying harder to keep Kirsten.

            He regrets letting Julie walk all over him.

            He regrets all of the afternoons wasted on listening to his ex-wife bicker at him.

            Jimmy Cooper regrets losing Kirsten Cohen.

            He regrets pretending that Julie was the perfect wife for him.

            He regrets pretending that he had the perfect life, apart from Marissa and Caitlin, which were the only plusses.

            He regrets pretending that everything was okay.

            He regrets lots of things he did in his life.

            But most of all, he regrets letting Sandy win.


	11. Dawn

Regrets 

_Drabble #11: Dawn_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Dawn Atwood has regrets.

            Dawn regrets the life that she provided for her children.

            She regrets everything about Chino.

            She regrets all of the afternoons wasted on helping whatever man she was prepare drugs to sell.

            Dawn Atwood regrets giving up on Ryan Atwood.

            She regrets pretending that their monetary problems were only temporary.

            She regrets pretending that everything would be fine soon.

            She regrets pretending that she'd be able to get Ryan back.

            She regrets hurting her son in so many ways.

            But most of all, she regrets thinking that she'd ever make a good mother.


	12. Neil

Regrets 

_Drabble #12: Neil_

            Everyone has regrets.

            Neil Roberts has regrets.

            Neil regrets letting his daughter introduce him to her boyfriend.

            He regrets ruling with an iron fist.

            He regrets all of the afternoons wasted on ignoring Summer's feelings and what she told him.

            Neil Roberts regrets hurting Summer Roberts.

            He regrets pretending that Seth wasn't good enough for her.

            He regrets pretending that there was no one good enough for her.

            He regrets pretending that he didn't want her to be happy.

            He regrets controlling Summer's love life.

            But most of all, he regrets taking away the one thing his daughter ever loved.


End file.
